


Just for Tonight

by ravenangel



Series: Building a Life Series [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Walt go home together for the first time after the LT's paddle party.  Experimentation and realizations ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. Nothing is mine and nothing is associated with any of the real people, I'm just here to borrow the characters. No harm intended and all mistakes are my own. This is another tale in the Waiting to Breathe verse. I've never written anything like this before so I hope everyone likes it.

Just For Tonight

 

Ray and Walt shared a cab after the LT's party. Both were a little tipsy and neither wanted to drive.  They ended up back at Ray's place, neither man quite ready for the night to be over. The LT's party, and departure from the corps, was a sharp reminder that their own separation dates were rapidly approaching, and there were questions that need addressing before they went their separate ways.

Walt sat down on the beat up couch while Ray went to the kitchen for drinks that weren't alcohol based.  He knows what's coming, they have to deal with it eventually.  The tension was slithering along Walt's skin, made him want to scratch at it until he bled.  Walt watched Ray as he leaned against his refrigerator, forehead pressed against the freezer door.  Walt flashed back to that last night in Iraq after Ray snapped during the football game. Walt had been worried to see him look so ruffled and upset.  They met up in a dark corner of the cigarette factory where no one would look for them.  The tension broke in the most dangerous way with a searing kiss and a quick combat jack.  This felt a lot like that and Ray seemed almost as strung out, fighting with himself about where this was going.

 Walt couldn't watch any longer and walked silently into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Ray and kissing the back of his neck, nipping sharply at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.  Ray let loose a low groan as he pushed back against Walt brushing against Walt's half hard cock. This motivated Walt to continue his assault on Ray's neck while he gripped his hips keeping Ray flush against him. Ray tilted his head back against Walt's shoulder.  Walt slipped his fingers through the belt loops of Ray's jeans and started to pull him back as he walked backwards toward the couch, nipping and licking along Ray's neck and shoulder.  Ray stumbled and made a startled sound but followed Walt's lead, allowing himself to be pulled along. 

The back of Walt's legs hit the couch as Ray suddenly turned knocking him over.  Walt stared, eyes blown wide, the thinnest hint of blue around the black of his pupils, and Ray wondered what he was thinking and seeing.   _Maybe we should talk about this_ ran through Ray's mind, only to be swept away as Walt pulled him down and kissed him like his life depended on it. Ray melted into the kiss and nipped at Walt's lips pulling back long enough to pull his shirt off and tug at Walt's.  Walt arched with almost feline grace as he pulled off his shirt giving Ray the most lascivious grin.  Walt sat up and pushed Ray back against the lumpy cushions looking down at Ray.  _I'm not sure tonight will be enough, we really should talk about this..._ All thought was lost as Ray tugged open Walt's belt and began unbuttoning his jeans.

Walt turned the tables yet again dropping them both on the floor as he freed Ray's cock and grinned, "I'm going to suck you down and make you scream Ray.  My name will be the only thing you'll be able to think." Ray moaned low in the back of his throat as Walt  licked his lips and bent low, licking teasingly at Ray's slit and smirking at the salty tang.  With the skill of a practiced whore Walt swallowed Ray down, driving the breath from Ray's lungs in a gasp.  Ray fought to not fuck Walt's face, trying to hold so still he was vibrating. Walt gripped his hips hard enough Ray was certain there'd be marks in the morning.  Ray keened as Walt licked and sucked driving him slowly to the edge and pulling back just in time to deny him release. "Walt," Ray whined "stop playing at this and follow through." Walt grinned and teased pulling off and kitten licking the sensitive head making Ray groan and thrust his hips in earnest. Walt held him down and went to work pushing Ray over the edge, sucking, licking and finally swallowing him to the hilt. Ray's voice was ragged as he screamed Walt's name, dragging blunt nails down Walt's shoulders. 

Ray groped blindly for Walt. Dragging him up as he wrapped a calloused hand around Walt's leaking cock, stroking carefully as he kissed Walt deeply, swallowing his moans. Ray rolled them over so he could hold him down, stroking Walt's length and paying close attention to the sensitive head while leaning down to lick and suck at his nipple. Walt came with a ragged shout, covering their stomachs in hot sticky cum as he tried to remember to breathe.

Both of them finally sated, Ray wiped them both down with his discarded shirt before sprawling on top of Walt, listening to the beat of his heart and dragging his fingers lightly over his chest.   _I want this tonight and always._ Ray thought.  Walt ran his fingers over Ray's hair and kissed the top of his head.

Walt cleared his throat and hoarsely whispered, "So any idea what you're going to do once you're out and they give your brain back?"

Ray chuckled, "Thought about going to school and actually using it." Ray looked up at Walt who was tracing one of Ray's many tatoos. "What about you? Any plans?"

"Haven't decided yet; school, job, home not sure which way I'm going or even what those things could be any more."  Walt looked away sighing. "Ray what are we doing?"

Ray grinned, "Well we had some fucking amazing sex, and now we seem to be turning into 15 year old virgins who don't know what to do next."

Walt laughed, "Well I know what I want." He paused tilting Ray's head and kissing him softly. "I want this to be more than just tonight."

Ray ran his hand over Walt's ribs and turned his head pressing a kiss to Walt's chest just above his heart, "Are you sure? 'Cause you know a hick like me can be a real handful."

Walt smiled softly, a brief haunted look flashed through his eyes. "Ray, not to sound like a 15 year old girl, but you kept me sane. You kept me going when I wanted nothing more than to quit." He kissed Ray tenderly, "I honestly think home might be where ever your whiskey tango hick ass is."

Ray scoffed, "You sure do know how to sweet talk a guy Walt." Ray kissed him back tentatively, "I'm beginning to wonder if home isn't where ever your baby face and bony ass is."

Walt gave a brilliant smile, "Why Ray, that's almost a declaration of love coming from you." 

Ray looked seriously at Walt and quietly whispered, "Walt Hasser, I do believe I love you and I think I want home to be wherever you are."

Walt's face was shadowed as he looked at Ray, slowly a genuine smile spread across his face as he leaned into Ray kissing him breathless, pouring everything into it  before pulling back slowly, "Joshua Ray Person, I love you too, and you've been home longer than I want to admit."

Ray rested his forehead against Walt's and laughed a little breathless, "God we're a pair.  So keep our shit together until we're out and then really see where this goes sound like a plan?"

Walt grinned, "It's a plan..." Walt trailed off as he continued to trace lines over Ray slowly flicking over his nipple with calloused fingertips. "Now that we have an idea of what we want lets get off the floor and go defile your bed properly."

Ray smirked lecherously as he climbed to his feet pulling Walt with him and pushing off the jeans that never fully made it before. They crashed together, all tongues, teeth, and arousal as Ray pushed Walt toward the bedroom.  They didn't know exactly where they were going but they were satisfied knowing they would be going together.


End file.
